<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Eros under your skin by Seikaryuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308693">Eros under your skin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu'>Seikaryuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yuuri Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Day 5: Eros, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Yuuri Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seikaryuu/pseuds/Seikaryuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5: Eros</p><p>Viktor has been sexually frustrating Yuuri non-stop since they got together. Yuuri is going to give him the taste of his own medicine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yuuri Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Eros under your skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One day I'll be on time, and I have an other one for today too RIP.</p><p>So today the theme is Eros!</p><p>Warning: This is very NSFW and our Katsudon is spicy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>As anyone could imagine, Yuuri had found his inner Eros by being with Viktor. However, no one knew how much Viktor had contributed in finding his inner sexual persona. They didn't know that after each performance of Eros, Yuuri was so horny that he tried to avoid any contact with Viktor, trying to avoid any embarrassment in THAT area.</p><p> </p><p>And it was worse after he and the Russian man got together.</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, Viktor who was already a very tactile person had a really hard time not touching Yuuri in any situation. Obviously, the Japanese Skater loved it when Viktor came over to kiss him everywhere, but it really didn't help his libido. Not at all.</p><p> </p><p>And of course, it was worse when Yuuri moved to Russia, and in addition had discovered sexual pleasure with Viktor!</p><p> </p><p>So yeah, Yuuri, ever since he and Viktor started dating, he felt like he had a constant urge to make love to his fiancé every day.</p><p> </p><p>Why ?</p><p> </p><p>Because Viktor kept walking around the house shirtless or in his underwear, kept kissing his neck while nibbling his skin, touching his ass, or even walking in front of him wigging his beautiful ass. And of course, it was driving Yuuri mad.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.</p>
<hr/><p>Yuuri was warming up. Viktor had managed to qualify for the Worlds and was currently in first place after the short program. The Japanese man was the last to skate and he intended to destroy his fiancé.</p><p> </p><p>As usual, Viktor gave some advice to his fiancé at the rinkside, but the latter had a smirk drawn on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you smiling my love?" Viktor asked.</p><p> </p><p>The Japanese Skater smirked before pulling his lover towards him, kissing him in front of the camera as the spectators cried out. Viktor was blushing strongly. "Yu-Yusha…”</p><p> </p><p>“You will understand all the frustration I have experienced since moving in with you. At the end of the day you're only going to think about wanting to fuck me so hard that the whole hotel will hear us."</p><p> </p><p>With that, Yuuri walked over to the center of the ice, taking his starting position. The music started, Yuuri only thought about one thing. Viktor.</p><p> </p><p>He thought about his body, his caresses, his taste… just imagining his lover, lying on the bed completely naked with his hands tied to the headboard and totally at the mercy of Yuuri… He felt wings growing on his back. Yuuri imagined riding him, and Viktor, in tears begging Yuuri to let him cum, while the latter was already at his 3rd orgasm… Hmm delicious.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri began the second part of his program, but also the second part of his fantasy.</p><p> </p><p>He imagined Viktor's body, covered with his semen begging Yuuri to let him come, to let him fill him up with his semen...</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri licked his lips in the middle of the performance.</p><p> </p><p>In his fantasy, he finally removed the cock ring on his fiancé’s dick and started riding him vigorously, hearing the moans of pleasure from his fiancé who ended up filling him after Yuuri's 4th orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>When Yuuri came to his senses, he noticed he was in his ending position and smirking at a Viktor who was blushing and panting as if he rode an orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>The Japanese Skater was proud of himself, he had reached his goal.</p><p> </p><p>Under the screams of the spectators, Yuuri skated towards his lover and took his skate guards. He grabbed Viktor's jacket abruptly and kissed him passionately, leaving the Russian breathless and dizzy.</p><p> </p><p>"We'll have all the fun you want after the competition. Alright honey?"</p><p> </p><p>Viktor nodded and kissed his fiancé. Then they went together to the Kiss &amp; Cry where Yuuri received his score.</p><p> </p><p>The score which placed him in the first place. And which also broke Yurio's record. Just like that.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm proud of you my love, I can't wait to meet you in our hotel room for a little reward." Viktor whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri had a full body shiver thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't wait for the competition to end.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>